


June 17, 2005

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl turned to Amos and smiled after they returned to the farm from their walk.





	June 17, 2005

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl turned to Amos and smiled after they returned to the farm from their walk without hungry or territorial creatures appearing.

THE END


End file.
